nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Zafira
| voices = (Japanese) (English) }} is is a::Wolkenritter's is a::familiar-like companion, a large shape::blue wolf. He is not treated like a familiar but as an equal companion by the other knights and only responds to master::Hayate as his mistress. He can uses::shapeshift into a muscular dark-skinned man with wolf ears and a tail. Names Zafira, as shown in the opening of The Battle of Aces, is named after . It is however misplanted as Zafila on the StrikerS DVD ID Card. He is also known as the and . Personality Zafira is typically calm, serious and taciturn, rarely speaking unless he has something important to say. He is loyal to Hayate regardless of whether he is doing is right or wrong. Zafira gets along well with children, although he is initially uncomfortable at the attention they give him when he transforms into a puppy. In A's In appears in::A's, Zafira intervenes in the battle to fight against Arf. He retreats after Nanoha Takamachi destroys the Wolkenritters' barrier and Shamal steals Nanoha's Linker Core. He fights Arf two more times, once being interrupted by Shamal using the Book of Darkness to break the TSAB's barrier and allow the Wolkenritter to retreat, and once by unknown circumstances, possibly related to one of the masked men stealing Fate's Linker Core. On Christmas Eve, he is separated from the other Wolkenritter while they visit Hayate in the hospital, and, unable to contact them, hurries to the hospital. He arrives after the Liese Twins have absorbed Signum and Shamal's Cores, and while he attacks them, he is defeated and has his own Core absorbed, killing him. He is brought back to life by Hayate, and helps destroy the corrupted defense program by severing its tentacles immobilizing it. Reinforce separates him and the other Wolkenritter from the Book of Darkness, and sacrifices herself to prevent herself from being corrupted again. Arf teaches him how to assume a shape::puppy form in order to reduce his use of mana, and to seem more natural on residence::Earth. This results in him receiving considerable attention from children, but he ends up using the form on a regular basis by the time of the epilogue six years later. Between A's and StrikerS, Zafira gives Hayate rides while she is practicing to walk as part of her rehabilitation, and does the same for Nanoha when she is recovering from being injured. In StrikerS Zafira moves to residence::Mid-Childa along with Hayate and joins her member of::Riot Force 6 in appears in::StrikerS, and often helps out on missions. When the Forwards find Vivio, Zafira commonly watches over her. Zafira and Shamal are attacked by Otto in the invasion of member of::Long Arch. Zafira leaps at Otto, but Deed manages to surprise him, injuring him, and the two are soon defeated. Zafira is severely wounded while protecting Shamal, and is unconscious for several days. He is left in charge of watching over Vice Granscenic, and when Vice gets up and tells him his story, he decides to join the battle despite his injuries, prompting Vice to follow suit. Zafira, with Shamal's help, locates and captures Otto. In StrikerS, Zafira is never shown in his human form. After the series, Zafira assists Ginga Nakajima on investigations. In his spare time on days off, he teaches local children martial arts. In ViVid Zafira opens the "Yagami " by the Yagami's house in southern Mid-Childa, to teach the kids living nearby "Yagami-style" uses::Strike Arts. A few of his apprentices are going to participate in the 0079 DSAA Inter-Middle, including Miura Rinaldi, who is also the strongest one and likely the closest one to the Yagamis. In Force Zafira appears very briefly in chapter 4 of appears in::Force together with Shamal. Abilities Zafira is skilled at fighting hand-to-hand in his human form and using his fangs and claws in his wolf form. His main form of attack is to cause white spikes to come out of the ground in order to impale or trap his targets. Gallery References Category:Characters